


Monster

by rogogon



Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So listen close I got a dirty little secret<br/>The kind that takes away the air you try to breathe in"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Monster.**   
**Krótka opowieść o mordercy**

Była środa. Kris właśnie wrócił z pracy, zjadł obiad i usiadł z gazetą w fotelu, aby sprawdzić ostatnie wyniki meczów, a potem zaczął zastanawiać się, co zrobić z ciałem zalegającym od niedzieli na strychu. 

Nie zostawił go w piwnicy, nie był na tyle głupi. Zapach, a zwłaszcza smród rozkładającego się ciała zawsze unosił się do góry, więc na im wyższym piętrze ciała zostawiał, tym więcej czasu miał na wymyślenie lepszej kryjówki, zanim odór dotarł także do niższych miejsc. Jak ktoś kiedyś powiedział - zmarli do nas mówią, a my słuchamy nosami.

Tym razem był to zwykły kieszonkowiec, jakich pełno w całym Little Rock. Ubierając go w folię i kładąc za starą sofę stojącą w kącie poddasza, przetrząsnął mu kieszenie. W poniedziałek rano zanim zjawił się w pracy, oddał wszystko do biura rzeczy znalezionych. Robił to za każdym razem, jednak zawsze do innej filii – po dwudziestu sześciu wizytach w jednym miejscu sam zostałby niechybnie uznany za złodzieja. 

Albo przynajmniej jednego z tych nędzarzy pozbywających się niepotrzebnych rupieci ze swoich śmietnikowych łupów. 

Starał się nie wyjmować niczego z portfeli, jeśli mieli je przy sobie - a zazwyczaj tak było. Jednak z czasem zaczął wyjmować jakieś drobne i wrzucać je do kapeluszy ulicznych grajków czy żebraków, chowających się ze wstydem pod brudnymi łachmanami. Niech chociaż oni mają z tego wszystkiego jakiś konkretny pożytek. 

Nędzarzy i niewinnej biedoty na początku nie brał pod uwagę. Jednak potem także oni zalegali w niebieskich workach na zamykanym przezornie na dwa zamki strychu. Po ich zniknięciach nikt nie wzywał policji. Na tym punkcie Kris miał prawdziwego świra. Zawsze kalkulował, czy Następny może mieć troskliwą rodzinę, czy raczej nikt nie zauważy nawet jego zniknięcia. Musiał przyznać, że to przykre; sam nie chciałby żyć w przeświadczeniu, że jego własna rodzina nie zainteresowałaby się, gdyby rozpłynął się w powietrzu (albo raczej gdyby robaki zżerałyby go powoli zakopanego za wysypiskiem śmieci). Jednak takie myśli szybko znikały.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego zrobił to pierwszy raz. Tamten pijany chłopak zataczający się po chodniku zirytował go do granic możliwości. Pamiętał Pierwszego bardzo dokładnie. Właśnie skończył rozmowę przez telefon z jakimś swoim równie głupim kolegą; blondyn, zaczepiał przechodniów, miał przykrótkie spodnie i zaczynał być agresywny. Kris nie mógłby pozbyć się z myśli żadnego detalu, nawet koloru pelargonii na parapecie domu, za który go zawlókł. 

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Może bał się, że stanie się naprawdę agresywny i kogoś zaatakuje. Może bał się, że zaatakuje jego. A może po prostu ten pijany w sztok gówniarz przechylił szalę odrazy, jaką ostatnimi czasy Kris czuł w stosunku do takich ludzi. Odrażająco głupich. Niewiarygodnie zarozumiałych. Przekonanych o swojej wyższości nad innymi, choć w rzeczywistości byli tylko nic niewartymi śmieciami.

Byli tak beznadziejni, że nie umieli nawet utrzymać się przy życiu. Trzy uderzenia głową o cementowe płyty, a ich frajerskie uśmieszki zalewała ciemna krew wypływająca strumieniami ze zmiażdżonej czaszki.

Pierwszych dwóch (Drugi był jakimś na wpół przytomnym narkomanem w designerskich jeansach) zatłukł po prostu o chodnik, jednak od następnego dnia zaczął nosić ze sobą nóż. Silnym ciosem w skroń ogłuszał, a potem unieruchamiał w mocnym uścisku. Wbijał ostrze z całej siły w kark, aż mógł usłyszeć chrzęst łamanych kości, a ciepła krew wytryskiwała mocnym strumieniem na jego tors i ręce. 

Czasem pchnięcia wymierzał w klatkę piersiową, (w serce udawało mu się trafić tym częściej, im częściej ćwiczył), jednak to była ostateczność. O wiele bardziej wolał kark lub tylną część żeber. Było o wiele mniej sprzątania, a i zeskrobywanie zaschniętej krwi ze skóry nie należało do jego ulubionych zajęć, mimo innych zainteresowań, jakie ostatnio przejawiał.

Po wszystkim zamykał oczy i odmawiał modlitwę, starając się wybłagać u Boga skreślenie jego własnej poplamionej duszy z listy potępionych. Nie modlił się o duszę żadnego z zabitych – im i tak nie można było już pomóc. 

Do domu szedł obrzeżami, na zmianę wlokąc za sobą lub niosąc na plecach ciało, chowane później pod nieobecność żony na strychu. Skracał sobie też czasem drogę przechodząc przez miejski park – ale tylko, jeśli zdążył przed dwudziestą trzecią, zanim zamykano bramy. Zawsze starał się zdążyć. 

Czasem nawet wychodził wcześniej z pracy, aby wyrobić się przed zamknięciem parku, a potem odebrać Katy z popołudniowej zmiany. Ze strychu zbiegał szybko po samochód, aby pojechać po nią i odwieźć ją bezpiecznie do domu – w dzisiejszych czasach ulice są tak niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza dla kobiet w ciąży. Pełno świrów i zboczeńców.

Nie używał prawie w ogóle samochodu, oprócz odbierania Katy z pracy. A już na pewno nie do wożenia nim zwłok. Krew była koszmarna do wyczyszczenia z tapicerki, a smrodu nie dałoby się pozbyć już nigdy. Chociaż pewnie byłoby mu wygodniej (Piętnasty ważył chyba z trzysta funtów, ale to było tuż nad rzeką, więc to było banalnie proste), jednak nie potrzebował pytań żony o kolejne butelki środka piorącego.

Trzeciego zabił, kiedy sam był przymroczony alkoholem, więc nie pamiętał dokładnego powodu. Na pewno Piątego obezwładnił, a potem zadźgał kuchennym nożem dlatego, że zaatakował kilkunastoletnią dziewczynę. Roztrzęsiona nastolatka w podartej już spódnicy uciekła, nawet nie patrząc po raz drugi na swojego wybawcę; jednak Krisowi to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie – przynajmniej nikt jeszcze nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. 

Bo niby kto w normalnych warunkach miałby zwrócić uwagę na niepozornego pracownika banku wracającego spokojnym krokiem do domu?

Po Dwunastym coś się zmieniło. 

Z każdym kolejnym zatopionym lub zakopanym niebieskim workiem obok obojętności rosło jego pragnienie odzyskania spokoju, jakie gwarantowały mu kolejne dźgnięcia nożem w miękkie ciało, więc kolejne powody znajdowały się łatwiej. A właściwie jeden powód.

Co kilka tygodni, z regularnością szwajcarskiego zegarka wyjmował nóż z kieszeni i wlókł w odosobnienie kolejną ogłuszoną osobę tylko dlatego, aby odegnać złe sny. Bo za każdym razem, gdy zmywał z siebie czerwoną posokę przez kilka następnych tygodni sypiał o wiele spokojniej. Koszmarne sny znikały.

Wiedział jednak, że to błędne koło. Koszmary pojawiły się po pierwszym zakopanym worku (wciąż nie używał słowa na „m”, jakby wypowiedzenie go urzeczywistniłoby wszystko to, co się stało, do tej pory jak gdyby istniejące tylko w sferze koszmarów) i pogłębiały, a także wracały coraz szybciej z każdym kolejnym, ale teraz Kris przynajmniej wiedział, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Wiedział, że to błędne koło, ale nie wiedział, jak je przerwać. 

A potem już nawet nie chciał tego robić. Niby po co? Sny znikały, a jeden kończący swój nędzny żywot śmieć był całkiem atrakcyjną ceną, jaką musiał zapłacić, aby się ich pozbyć. Ani razu nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, choć dopuszczał możliwość, że kiedyś go dopadną. Jednak miał niejasne wrażenie, że wie, jak sobie z nimi poradzić. 

Złapał się nawet na tym, że odtąd uśmiechał się znacznie częściej.

Mógł śmiało zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że jest szczęśliwy. 

Szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd.

…

Do trzydziestu dobił dość szybko, choć po narodzinach Emily przestał na prawie pół roku. Chciałby powiedzieć, że zmieniło go ojcostwo, ufność, z jaką niewinna, bezbronna, maleńka istota wtulała się w jego tors. Chciałby powiedzieć, że przestał dla niej.

Nic z tych rzeczy. 

Dziecko dawało im się we znaki, więc przez kilka kolejnych tygodni w nocy nie zmrużył oka. A nieprzespane noce oznaczają brak snów, a w szczególności okropnych, krwawych koszmarów. 

_Zzieleniała ręka trupa sięgała ku niemu. Zabrakło mu tchu, próbował wcisnąć się w poduszkę jak najbardziej, jak najgłębiej, aby tylko go nie dotknęła. Powoli z mroku wyłoniła się wychudła, do połowy zjedzona przez robaki twarz, której śliskie, zepsute mięso wydzielało okropny odór. Kris miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje._   
_Jedno mętne, niebieskie oko łypało na niego z nienawiścią, a w pustym oczodole wiły się białe larwy. Resztki blond włosów okalały zmiażdżoną czaszkę, a z jeszcze nie do końca zeżartego przez glisty ucha zwisał brudny, srebrny kolczyk._   
_Pierwszy uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, wyginając sine usta w krzywym grymasie, jego zęby brązowe i spróchniałe. Ruszał się sztywno, z trudnością wykonują kolejne kroki, jednak do Katy za każdym razem docierał w ułamku sekundy, zaciskając zielono-brunatne, kościste palce na jej delikatnej szyi i przy akompaniamencie łamanych kości skręcał jej kark._

Kris zawsze budził się z bijącym sercem i twarzą mokrą od łez. Czasem też krzyczał. Wtedy budziła go czasem Katy, przytulając i uspokajając. 

Potem zawsze się kochali. Powoli, słodko - często aż do świtu.

Rozluźniało to Krisa, uspokajało i nie pozwalało z powrotem zasnąć. Koszmarów nie było, a przynajmniej nie tej nocy.

W ciągu następnych dwóch lub trzech dni wyciągał spod obluzowanej podłogowej deski nóż.

Nie powiedziałby, że za koszmarnymi snami tęsknił, jednak kiedy znów zaczęły go nawiedzać, poczuł coś dziwnego, lecz nie całkiem obcego - jak dawno niewidzianego znajomego. Kilka dni analizował to uczucie, błądził myślami próbując je zinterpretować, aż w końcu zorientował się, że to była najzwyklejsza na świecie ulga. 

Ulżyło mu, że znów ma koszmary. I że będzie musiał się ich pozbyć.

Użyło mu, że znów wyjdzie wieczorem do miasta z nożem w kieszeni. 

Żadnego planowania, żadnych wyższych celów. Tylko on, nóż i jakiś urżnięty w trzy dupy popapraniec słaniający się na nogach w bocznej uliczce. Trzy do pięciu (lub nawet ośmiu, jeśli był to ktoś gabarytów Piętnastego) ciosów. Drugie dźgnięcie zawsze umiarkowanie mocne i jak najgłębsze, to ważne. A przed pierwszym trzeba się trochę odchylić w prawo, żeby jasna, tętnicza krew nie chlusnęła strumieniem w twarz. Ostatnie, kontrolne pchnięcie ostrza pomiędzy czwartym a piątym żebrem. Na wszelki wypadek, aby zapijaczony lub naćpany menel już się nie podniósł.

Nie byli dla niego ludźmi.

Co jakiś czas wspominał Pierwszego. Starał się przypomnieć sobie swoje motywy, wszystko, co doprowadziło do takiego, a nie innego rozwiązania i im więcej o tym rozmyślał, tym więcej szczegółów sobie przypominał. Strzępek telefonicznej rozmowy o ukradzionych czterdziestu dolcach. Ledwie widoczny kolczyk w uchu. Słodki, odurzający zapach marihuany. Chwalenie się zaliczeniem i rzuceniem kolejnej szmaty bez krzty honoru, która zapewne wróciłaby do niego na kolanach. „Bez gumki, stary, totalnie!”

Beznadziejni frajerzy.

Kolejne wydobyte na powierzchnię pamięci wspomnienia upewniały go o właściwości tamtej decyzji. 

Zasługiwali na to. Na to i jeszcze więcej. Kris był właściwie dość litościwy; było szybko i niemal bezboleśnie. A mógł być sadystą i psychopatą, który odciąłby mu wszystkie kończyny i poprzyszywał je do pleców. A on tylko załatwiał swoją własną sprawę koszmarnych snów, przy okazji oczyszczając Little Rock z tego typu degeneratów.

Gardził nimi.

Nigdy nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, jednak na początku miotał się. Kiedy worek z ciałem Pierwszego był zakopany, kiedy on sam leżał już w nocy w łóżku, kiedy opadła cała adrenalina, zaczął się bać. Nie złapania, kary, czy aresztu. Tamten gówniarz całkowicie na to zasługiwał i gdyby nawet mógł cofnąć czas i znów podjąć tę decyzję, nie wahałby się ani chwili. Zrobiłby znów dokładnie to samo. Lecz jednak się bał. Bał się, że się przez to zmieni. Że nie będzie tym samym człowiekiem, jakim był wcześniej. 

Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Oprócz tego, że jeden czy dwa wieczory w miesiącu miał dodatkowo zajęte, wszystko było tak, jak wcześniej - nie zauważył żadnej, nawet najdrobniejszej zmiany. 

Zakopywał Trzydziestego Ósmego, kiedy w końcu to do niego dotarło.

To, dlaczego się nie zmienił, nie zwariował, nie miał wyrzutów sumienia i dlaczego mieć ich nie będzie. Dlaczego nie widział w nich wszystkich człowieczeństwa, czemu to wszystko koiło senne koszmary.

Od zawsze siedział w nim potwór.

To jedyne wytłumaczenie. Integralna część jego samego, wcześniej głęboko uśpiona, przebudzona do życia przez zabicie Pierwszego. Nieaktywna przez większość czasu, co kilka tygodni wychodziła z ciemności na żer, dopominając się o swoją zwykłą porcję krwi. Kiedy głód zostawał zaspokojony, potwór wracał do najgłębszych zakamarków umysłu Krisa, aby zasnąć i znów przypomnieć o sobie, kiedy tylko zgłodnieje. 

Od tej pory czasem budził się w środku nocy i zaczynał żarliwie modlić, aby bestia w nim umarła tak, jak wszyscy przez niego zabici. Jednak wciąż mu ulegał, a ciągle toczącej się w nim wewnętrznej walki o wolność potwór nie przegrał ani razu. 

Z czasem jednak pogodził się z tym, że jest ich teraz dwóch i muszą współdziałać, aby przetrwać. Jeśli nie możesz wroga pokonać, najłatwiej się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. 

Po Czterdziestym Piątym przestał bać się nazywać to, co robił. Zabijał. Mordował. Podrzynał gardła. Przebijał nożem serca. Z zimną krwią pozbawiał ludzi ich nędznego życia. 

Z kolei po Pięćdziesiątym Drugim ofiary nie musiały już „zasłużyć” na zabicie swoim zachowaniem, występkami, krzywdzeniem innych. Wcześniej Następnego wybierał bardzo dokładnie, śledząc go przez pół wieczoru, upewniając się, że ten śmieć na to całkowicie zasługuje, że świat będzie bez niego odrobinę lepszym miejscem. Nie chciał popełnić błędu, krzywdząc niewinną osobę. Teraz Kris nie potrzebował już widzieć w nich konkretnego powodu, aby zabić.

Dlatego Pięćdziesiątą Trzecią była mała, pięcioletnia żebraczka. 

Nie dlatego, że ją świadomie _wybrał_. Po prostu się napatoczyła, kiedy sny stały się zbyt koszmarne i męczące, aby mógł je dłużej ignorować. Przez moment było mu nawet przykro, ale co innego mu pozostało? Musiał to zrobić.

Pamiętał jej o wiele za krótką, połataną sukienkę, ubrudzoną ziemią i trawą, poplamioną resztkami taniej pomidorowej zupy z baru za rogiem. Była boso, a rany na małych stópkach miała owinięte jeszcze brudniejszym niż sukienka bandażem. Z przerażonych, lecz ufnych brązowych oczu wyzierał przeraźliwy głód. Kris nigdy wcześniej nie widział niczego podobnego.

Żebraczka była niewiele starsza od jego Emily.

Poszła ochoczo za nim, kiedy tylko obiecał, że kupi jej bułkę. Paplała o swojej matce, pokazywała naprawiony przez nią rękaw. Prowadził ją pustymi już o tej porze ulicami, zmierzając ku podmiejskiej dzielnicy fabrycznej, gdzie w ramach oszczędności rady miejskiej ulicznych latarni nie zapalano już w ogóle. Jednak mała w ogóle się nie zorientowała, że w tak opuszczonym miejscu nie ma ani jednej piekarni.

Była tak drobna, że potrzebował tylko jednego ciosu. Małe kostki na karku nawet nie tyle się złamały, co po prostu cicho pękły. Krew nie wystrzeliła strumieniem, lecz z rezygnacją popłynęła powoli po jego dłoni. Nawet nie musiał zasłaniać dłonią jej ust – z głodu i tak nie miała siły krzyczeć. Osunęła się bezwładnie w kałużę.

Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że matka, która cerowała tę poszarpaną sukienkę umrze z rozpaczy.

Wrzucił małe ciało do niebieskiego worka, wziął na ręce i przeniósł kilkanaście jardów, aby wrzucić ją do rzeki. Mała żebraczka była jego jedenastą ofiarą, którą z jej zwykłą obojętnością przyjął leniwy nurt rzeki Arkansas.

Wrócił do domu, kiedy Katy już spała. Przytulił ją mocno i zasnął kamiennym snem, znów wolnym od jakiegokolwiek koszmaru.

Nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Potwór świętował kolejne zwycięstwo. 

…

Tego dnia świeciło słońce, a Kris nie musiał martwić się o ciało Sześćdziesiątego Drugiego zalegające na strychu, bo pozbył się go poprzedniego wieczoru. Poprzedniej nocy płacząca Emily wybudziła go z koszmaru jeszcze zanim zgniła trupia ręka skręciła w nim kark Katy, ale Kris wiedział, że musi znów zacząć nosić ze sobą nóż. 

Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

W drodze do pracy zaprowadził Emily do przedszkola. Jak zawsze dostał od niej buziaka, po czym wbiegła do sali, a on sam powoli ruszył w stronę banku, w którym pracował.   
Mijał jedną z bocznych uliczek, kiedy usłyszał kobiecy głos. Zwrócił się w stronę, z którego dobiegał i zobaczył ciężarną prostytutkę, zachęcającą go do skorzystania z jej usług. 

Miała szarą, zniszczoną narkotykami twarz, poplątane rude włosy i krwistoczerwoną szminkę na wąskich ustach. Brakowało jej kilku zębów i wyglądała, jakby od rozwiązania dzieliły ją dosłownie dni.

Nie chciał robić tego w pełnym słońcu, w środku dnia, jednak w głowie krążyły mu sprzeczne myśli. Jakby potwór znów z nim walczył. Kris patrzył na jej duży brzuch i na usta cisnęło mu się jedno pytanie.

Jakie to dziecko miałoby z nią życie?

Decyzja była prosta. 

Skręcił w uliczkę i podszedł do kobiety. Z bliska wydawała się dużo młodsza, może nie miała nawet dwudziestu lat. Kilkoro ludzi obejrzało się za nim, kiedy za nią odchodził.   
Kilka minut później stwierdził, że powinien zaprowadzić ją na większe odludzie. 

Nie zdążył zasłonić dłonią ust, więc zdążyła krzyknąć, kiedy zadawał pierwszy cios. Był tym tak zaskoczony, że zapomniał się uchylić i czerwony strumień poplamił jego garnitur i białą koszulę. A niech to.

Pchnął nóż w miękkie ciało jeszcze kilka razy, dopóki przestała się wyrywać.

Znów ten znajomy dźwięk łamanych przez srebrne ostrze kości. 

Zaczął zastanawiać się nad wycięciem nienarodzonego dziecka tej szmaty i podrzuceniem go do pobliskiego szpitala, kiedy ogłuszyły go policyjne syreny.

Chwilę potem zobaczył cztery lufy pistoletów wymierzone prosto w niego. Upuścił nóż i podniósł ręce do góry. Wyglądało na to, że to koniec.

Przynajmniej Ostatnia była spektakularna.

Grzecznie wsiadł do radiowozu, co nie było łatwe ze skutymi za plecami rękoma. Uśmiechnął się do policjanta na przednim siedzeniu, wygłaszając uprzejmym tonem kilka zwyczajowych uwag na temat dzisiejszej pogody. Mężczyzna kazał mu się zamknąć, co Kris usłużnie uczynił. Rozejrzał się po samochodzie, myśląc jedynie o tym, czy dostałby z powrotem nóż. W końcu to rodzinna pamiątka.

Szkoda, że nie załapie się dziś na obiad. Miały być naleśniki.


End file.
